


Winchester Family Reunion

by maddie_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas isn't an angel, Dean is cocky, Death of Characters, F/M, Failed One Shot, Female Reader, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Memories, Oral Sex, Sam is adorable, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing beds, Slow Burn(ish), Smut, Winchester Family Reunion, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddie_winchester/pseuds/maddie_winchester
Summary: The reader is roped into a hunt by Sam and Dean. The only problem is that the hunt takes place at the Winchester's family reunion.





	1. Chapter 1

You had a good life living with your mother. You two got along famously and worked together like best friends instead of your typical mother/daughter relationship. She knew what and who you were before you had come to her, begging her to help you escape from the life of a hunter. You two moved around a lot, covering your tracks and hiding yourselves from the cruel irony of the world around you. 

You walked home quickly through the slight drizzle around you, your jacket hood covering your face. While you had officially proclaimed yourself retired, you still kept your senses about you. You trained quite often and kept up your skills just in case… Just in case what? You asked yourself. You didn’t know why you did it. It was harder than you thought to leave the hunter life behind. You hadn’t admitted it to yourself yet, but you missed it. You missed the chase, the adrenaline pumping through your blood. You craved it.

Keeping your head low, you fumbled around in your small backpack for your house key. Finding it, you shoved it in the lock and opened the door. The heavenly smell of cooking meat reached you. You smiled. It was the smell of your mom’s love, the way that your father had looked at you when you were little. It was the way the mountains glistened with snow and the way that the raging sea sounded. It was home. 

“Mom?” You called, dropping your stuff by the front door and lowering your hood. “I’m back! Classes ran late again.” Your mom appeared in the kitchen doorway, looking a little disheveled. “Everything okay?” You asked. Your mom cracked a weary smile and brushed a strand of hair out of her eye. “Everything’s fine, Y/N. I’ve just been working in the kitchen all day. We need to get packed up and get out of here.”

You stood for a moment before silently nodding. It was your routine. You never stayed in one spot more than two years. This was the first time that you were really against moving, although you knew it had to be done. You liked where you were. You had moved to a small town in Colorado in your eleventh move. The people were nice and there was a good view. What more could you ask for? You hated to leave it, but you knew that no one would miss you. You and your mother took precautions to make sure that you didn’t make friends or have anyone get to know you. It was just easier.

Your mom’s smile began to fade. “Is there something wrong? I know you liked it here, but it’s no longer safe,” she said softly. 

For the sake of your mother, you perked up. “No no, nothing’s wrong. Just… I’m going to miss this little place.” 

With that, you smiled one more time at your mom and walked to your room. Your room had always been a safe haven for you. Your mom never violated your privacy, and for that you were grateful. You flopped down on your bed. Today had been so long. Your professor had been later than you were to class and got nothing done. Now you would have to transfer colleges again and that was getting tiring. Soon your mom called you for dinner. You ate in silence as you thought about what needed to get done before you left Colorado for good. Dinner passed and you found yourself incredibly tired. Kissing your mom goodnight, you went to your room and got ready for bed. 

Just before you fell asleep, you touched the metal pistol under your pillow. It was just a precaution, but you wanted to make sure you had it. You never knew what was going to happen.

You woke up in the middle of the night flushed and sweaty, but unmoving. Your hand clenched around the pistol under your head, it’s cool metal surface reassuring you. You listened around you, sure that some noise had woken you up. You let your eyelids flutter shut, giving you the appearance of being in a deep sleep. 

“Shit, did you wake her up, man?” A deep voice spoke from over by your window. An equally deep voice spoke back, “No! I wasn’t the one moving around like a cow on steroids!” The first voice scoffed. “Yeah right.” You could hear more rustling around and the occasional curse word as someone stubbed their toe. 

They were approaching your bed; you could sense it. Quietly you pulled out your gun. They froze at the sound of you cocking it. “I will shoot you,” you spoke out, your voice steady.  
“I don’t doubt it, sweetheart,” said the first voice. “But I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” You blinked, a little dumbfounded at this man’s audacity. You were the one holding the gun!

“Shut the hell up, Dean!” said the second man. Wait a second. “Dean?” You called out. “Dean who?” You could practically hear the grin in the man’s voice. “Dean Winchester, princess. And that’s my brother Sam.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean Winchester. Winchester, Dean. Dean Motherfucking Winchester and his brother Sam. “What the hell are you doing here?” You hissed. “How did you find me?” Dean chuckled and Sam let out a nervous laugh. “Turn on the light, princess, and I’ll tell you.” 

You reluctantly crawled out of your bed and turned on the light, blinding you all for a moment. You were so concerned with two strange men being in your room that you forgot you were sleeping in just a tank top and panties. As soon as Dean saw you, he wolf-whistled. “Lookin’ good, princess. Forgot just how sexy you are.”

“Don’t call me princess,” you snapped, embarrassed by what you were wearing. You threw on a pair of pajama shorts and crossed your arms over your braless breasts. You squinted at them, suspicious. “Now tell me exactly why you’re here, and don’t lie. I’ll shoot you if you do.” 

Sam looked a little uncomfortable at the threat, but Dean laughed. “It’s good to see you, Y/N. It’s been a while. Five years? Yeah yeah that’s it.” You looked at him impatiently, arms still crossed. He sighed. “Fine, fine. Not any less intense, huh?” He took a deep breath and looked you in the eye. “We need your help.” You cocked an eyebrow at him. “My help? I’m retired,” you said shortly, although you could feel a little thrill run through you. It’d been a long time since you’d been on a hunt. Dean’s cocky smile faded and glanced down. “No one ever retires, Y/N. You know that.” 

That’s not what you wanted to hear, but it was the truth. You nodded at him to keep going.

“There was this hunt… Me and Sammy, well, we thought we knew what we were doing. We didn’t. We had another hunter with us at the time, but…” He stopped. 

“What were you hunting?”

“Vengeful spirits. But, that’s not the only problem,” he said as he saw you shaking your head and smiling. Spirits were no problem. As they would say, spirits were usually simple salt and burns.

“The place we were hunting it is a popular place for parties, weddings, reunions, etc.”  
Not impressed, you looked at them. “Oookay…? So what?” You asked, underwhelmed. Finally, Sam spoke up. “So the Winchester Family Reunion is being held there.” Oh that was rich. You couldn’t contain yourself as your laughter started to build. 

“No way,” you gasped, trying to stop laughing. Sam grimaced. “Way.” You calmed down after a moment, a small smile still on your face. 

“So what do you need me for,” you asked, still finding humor in the situation. Sam continued on as if you’d never interrupted. “As soon as we found out about the…” Sam shuddered, “-reunion, we made a mad dash to get there and gank ‘em. There were too many… and the reunion is in two days. Our only choice is to go to the reunion with more, er, wo-man power. We needed someone experienced. We needed someone one of us knew. Dean thought you were the perfect candidate.”

You studied the youngest brother’s face. He was telling the truth, you decided. You knew your mother was going to be upset to learn what you were doing, but you could tell that they sincerely needed your help. 

It had been five long years since you had seen the oldest Winchester. Age hadn’t touched him, it would appear. He was still the muscled godlike man you remembered. You had never met Sam before, though. Where Dean was tall, Sam was taller. He was attractive in his own way. Long brown hair, sincere glistening eyes… He was hot, no doubt about it. What was it with these Winchester genes? 

You pondered it for a minute, the boys giving you you time. Sam stared at you with pleading eyes. Dean was mulling around your room occasionally touching things or opening boxes and drawers. You sighed, defeated, giving the appearance that you hadn’t wanted to go with them. “I guess I could make an exception for you guys,” you mumbled, pretend-mad. 

Sam immediately lit up. You could tell that when he was happy, he lit up an entire room. “Thank you so much, Y/N!” He said. Your unhappy attitude crumbled and you smiled. You liked him already. Sam turned away to whisper something in Dean’s ear. As he turned away, you called out, “By the way Sam, it’s really nice to meet you.” You winked as well, making him flush a little by how unexpected it was. 

Dean’s gruff voice cut through your good mood. “Guess we should wait for you in the car,” he muttered. 

You nodded. “Yeah I’ll be right out. Just let me grab a few things. The boys climbed out of your window, and you were alone. You grabbed a duffel bag and packed a few things before remembering your sleeping mother. You left your bag half-packed on your bed and headed for her room. You softly knocked, but no one answered. You opened the door, and watched her sleeping frame snore softly. You approached her and whispered in her ear. “Mom, I love you so much. I’m- I’m going on a hunt. I’m sorry. I promise I’ll be back.” You stopped. Could you promise that? No. But she didn’t need to know that.

You smiled and wrote down what you said on a small notepad. Kissing her forehead, you exited. After you finished packing, you climbed stealthily out your window and closed it, making your way down to the car parked in front of your house. You almost ran into it; it was so dark. Once your eyes adjusted to the dark, you could fully appreciate the classic car in front of you. The ’67 Chevy Impala was well taken care of, as it was years ago. “Hey Baby,” you whispered, touching the roof of the car in appreciation. 

“You remembered.” Came a voice, scaring you. “Jesus, Dean!” you nearly scream. “Sorry,” he chuckled. “I didn’t think you’d remember.” You took a step toward him. “I remember everything,” you murmur. He looks surprised, but he smiles a little. “Me too,” he said, glancing at your lips. You move closer to him slowly… You shake your head, snapping out of it. You step back. “Oh no, not today, Winchester,” you say. He looks a little hurt but brushes it off. He smirks at you. “Were you about to kiss me?” He asks, obviously joking but masking something. “Me?” You snort. “You wish, Winchester.”

In your trance you’d forgotten about Sam waiting in the car. “Uh, guys?” The younger Winchester asks. “What’s going on out here.” “Nothing!” You and Dean say simultaneously. Dean opens the backseat door for you and you jump in, blushing about what Sam almost witnessed. Not almost, you reminded yourself. You were long over the older Winchester, even if he was the most attractive man alive… No. Stop. Ugh, you were just confusing yourself. Dean jumped in the driver’s seat and soon you were on your way to Kansas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm editing this running on 2 hours of sleep sorry for any mistakes


	3. Chapter 3

After hours and hours of driving, you finally pulled up to a crappy motel with a broken down sign. You and Sam went inside to check in and make sleeping arrangements while Dean stayed with Baby. In the end the best room you could get had two queen sized beds and one bathroom. You were not happy. At least there was a pull-out couch, right?

“Hey, Princess- “

“Not now, Dean,” you huffed, flustered that you’d be spending a long time in the same room as both of them. You didn’t know how to act or what to say. The car ride had been mostly silent; both parties too nervous to speak. You suspected Sam and Dean were having a silent sibling conversation that only they could understand, and you suspected it was about you. Oh well. Better make the most of it.

You grabbed your stuff and stalked into the room, unsure of what to do. You looked around, taking in your surroundings. “Always know your exits,” a voiced whispered in your head. That’s when it hit you- there was no couch.

“Aw shit,” you mumbled. “What’s wrong, Y/N?” Sam said, dropping his stuff. “There’s no couch,” you sighed. 

“Crap. You’re right. Guess Dean and I are… sharing a bed.”

Dean walked into the room, whistling. He stopped and stared at you two. “Whose dog died?” He joked lamely. You rolled your eyes and explained the situation. Before you even started speaking, he was complaining. “Oh no. I am not sharing a bed with Sammy! He takes up the whole bed!” You laughed at his misfortune. Unfortunately, he turned to you. “And you,” he hissed, “You’re not getting out of this so easily! Oh no, we’re playing rock paper scissors to see who gets a whole bed to themselves. Just because you’re a girl doesn’t mean that we have to go all soft and crap.” 

You just stood there, mouth agape. “Are you serious? I’m technically your guest!” “No, you’re not,” he smirked. “As long as you’re with us you’re gonna be treated like family. Unless… Sammy, have you told her yet?” Sam gave you a weak smile and turned to Dean and shook his head. 

“Oh ho ho this is gonna be good,” said a very mischievous Dean. “But before we play rock paper scissors and tell you our little “secret,” I need to get some food. Are you guys game?” You nodded and grabbed your bag and your phone and headed out to the car, wondering what was going on in these boys’ minds. 

You and the boys drove to a sad diner on the outskirts of town. Dean insisted on going to the diner because they had the “best goddam pie in the world.” In reality, you wished you could just lie down and go to sleep but it looked like that was going to be interrupted as well. You ordered a burger with fries and a chocolate milkshake as a little pick me up and Dean did the same as well. Sam, on the other hand, ordered a salad with a bottle of water. As he was ordering, Dean leaned over to you and whispered, “He likes to eat healthy, but that’s against my religion.” You snickered and watched the younger brother.

After everyone had eaten their fill, Dean was still going strong, ordering his second slice of pie from a waitress who was batting her eyelashes at him. You could feel yourself getting annoyed, but you couldn’t do anything. With his second slice, the waitress gave him her number and he winked at her making her blush. You rolled your eyes and messed with a fry that had fallen on the table. 

“Are you ready?” Asked Dean, startling you from your thoughts. “Ready for what? To leave?” You asked. 

“Well, yeah but I meant for rock paper scissors. Winner takes a bed to themselves!”   
You looked at Sam questioningly. “It’s our system. When we’re undecided, we use a game that is truly unpredictable.” You nodded.

After a vicious battle and lots of groaning and complaining from you, you finally came to terms with it- you’d be sharing a bed with Dean while Sam got one all to himself. 

“This can’t get any worse!” You groaned. “Oh, but it can,” sighed Sam. “I’m really sorry to do this but we did tell you the truth, just not the whole truth.” 

Your mood dropped and suddenly you felt very sullen. “Spit it out then,” you said angrily. Sam hung his head while Dean scooted a few inches away from you causing the booth to shift. You shot daggers at him and he looked away and whistled.

“Well, you see, about six months ago we were talking to our very good friend Missouri. She’s a psychic. We were talking to her about a case when she invited us to this reunion she’s throwing for the Winchester family because she’s actually like family. We politely declined but she threatened to hit us with a frying pan so we were forced to go. She told us that she was disappointed that none of us had girlfriends as well, but Dean being Dean he insisted that yes, he had a girlfriend, and not only was she a girlfriend, she was his fiancée. So, her being a psychic he was called out on it but to embarrass him she told him that she expected to meet this fiancée and get her stamp of approval,” he finished. 

You could feel the anger bubbling up. So you were just using me?” you whisper-screamed to avoid attention in the crowded diner. “I agreed to this and I didn’t even know what I was agreeing to!”

“Listen Y/N, I’m sorry we didn’t tell you, but could you please do this for me? You’re the best at lying when you want to and we really need your help,” Dean pleaded. How can you say no to that? Sure you were angry but damn, he was good.

“Fine, but I’m still mad as hell,” you said, feeling the anger ebb away from you. The anger slowly was replaced by fear and anxiety. 

You and the boys drove back to the motel and got ready for bed. You scooted as far away from Dean as possible, trying not think about the insanely attractive man lying next to you. 

You were almost asleep when you felt Dean’s hot breath tickle your neck. “Hey, Y/N, you still up?”

“Yeah,” you whispered, slightly uncomfortable at how close he was. You could feel yourself growing wet at his close proximity, your core heating up. You closed your legs tightly and thought about the most un-sexy thing that you could, praying he couldn’t tell that you were turned on.

“Listen, I’m really sorry about not telling you. I just didn’t think you’d agree to it, ya know? I totally understand if you want to go home, after all we kind of tricked you. You’ve been a really good sport about everything- “he paused, waiting for your response. You let out a squeak that was supposed to be reassuring but instead it sounded like you were in pain. You coughed to cover it up. “Yeah no it’s okay. I’m still pissed but I guess I’ll deal with it,” you managed to say.

You could feel his grin behind you. “Thanks Y/N. I know what’ll make you feel better,” he whispered in your ear. You closed your eyes and held your breath. Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit.

“I have big sparkly “diamond” ring for you tomorrow. What do you say, wifey?” He asked in a teasing tone.

“Go to hell,” you mumbled, releasing the breath you’d been holding.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was a blur. You put on a pair of jeans and a nice top with some comfy shoes. You walked out of the bathroom tugging at your shirt. Walking up to Sam, you confided in him how nervous you actually were. You’d known him for about 24 hours, but it seemed like a lifetime. You knew you could trust him with anything. 

He reassured you that everyone would love you and that you might even have a little fun. Although you highly doubted it, you nodded and thanked him for the advice even though you felt sick to your stomach. Dean came out of the bathroom looking perfect as always in jeans and a flannel rolled up at the sleeves. He grinned at you then got down on one knee.

“Y/N, you bossy, bossy woman, let’s get hitched!” he then pulled out a ring from his pocket. “ ‘Til death do us part,” he mocked as you grabbed the ring from him.

“Oh my sweet Deanie Weenie! Love of my life! Peanut butter to my jelly! I do!” You crooned, determined to make the most of it. You slid the ring onto your finger and held it out. “Say hello to Mrs. Winchester, boys!” You wiggled your eyebrows at Dean causing him to smirk. “You ready for extensive and sweaty hand-holding?” he asked as you walked with him to the car. One plus to being Dean’s “fiancée” was that you got shotgun. “You’d better not have sweaty hands,” you mumbled, hiding your flushed cheeks.

You pulled up about 45 minutes later to an old farm with a huge house in the middle of the property. Cars were lined up against the white fence bumper to bumper. You were anxious. You couldn’t believe that they had talked you into this, but when you looked at Dean’s face, it betrayed how nervous he really was. 

“C’mon, honey,” you said through gritted teeth, your stomach turning. He just gulped and nodded and took your hand making the ring sparkle in the morning light. The three of you stood on the country front porch. Sam knocked on the door and it was opened almost immediately by a bubbly red-headed woman. 

“Dean! Sam! Hi! I missed you so much! It’s been so long! Hi! Who is this? OMG are you Dean’s fiancée? Missouri told us Dean was bringing someone but, well, I couldn’t believe it. You’re so pretty. If you weren’t Dean’s I’d probably be hitting on you right now. I’m Charlie by the way, Charlie Bradbury and- OMG Sam your hair has gotten so long! And- “

You immediately like the girl. She was charming and talkative so you didn’t have to do hardly anything at all. Charlie led you through the house and out to the backyard where a crowd of people were hovering around a grill. All of a sudden, the talkative crowd went silent and turned to watch you and the Winchesters’ entrance. You felt self-conscious holding Dean’s hand like that and began to feel sweat pool in your palm. I guess you were the one with sweaty hands after all.

The crowd parted and a woman approached studying you curiously. It seemed as if she was looking into your soul. “And who might you be?” She asked sweetly, but you had no doubt that she could be a badass. 

“I’m-I’m Y/N L/N,” you mumbled. You suddenly grew braver. “I’m Dean’s fiancée.” The woman, this had to be Missouri, squinted at you and took a step forward, invading your personal space. “Are you honey?” she whispered. “Are you really sure about that?” 

You looked her square in the face. “Missouri, is it? I’ve heard a lot of good things about you from my Dean.” She looked surprise at your sudden outburst. “My Deanie Weenie, “(Dean cringed at this), “Is the only fiancée for me. He’s the only man I’d ever want to be with and I love him with all my heart. I’d do anything for him, just like I’m sure you’d do anything for your family.”

Missouri put her hands on her hips and looked at you. The entire crowd by this time was completely silent, watching what was about to unfold. “Missouri…” Dean whispered. “Hush boy, it’s time to introduce Miss Y/N to the family. Welcome, honey!”

You smiled at Dean and he grinned back at you. You met so many people. They were all very nice, but it exhausted you. Plus, you were there for a hunt. You hadn’t seen one sign of a spiritual disturbance and you were getting uneasy.

When you got the chance, you pulled Sam over to talk about what you were looking for. You hadn’t felt any cold spots, there was no EMF detection, and everyone was acting completely normal. You made a mental note to ask Dean about it when you got back to the motel. After all the festivities subsided, you and the boys drove to the motel. Later that night after you changed into pj’s, you asked the boys what you were looking for exactly. 

“We read up on families that had someone die in disastrous or unexpected ways. As it turns out, that farm once held the Alexopoulos family. That family had issues. There were eight of them in total, and a lot of the children felt neglected by their mother and father who had work to feed them. There was a chest that was said to contain one of the most valuable artifacts on the planet- the Golden Fleece. One night one of the middle children, Millie, decided she had enough. So she set fire to her parents’ bed sheets while they slept and stole away with the fleece. As a result, the whole house burned down killing everyone in it except Millie. The town cops caught up with her and killed her on the spot. But they left her body in a tree to rot and the Fleece was lost. We think the entire family haunts the farm,” Sam explained. 

You nodded. Tomorrow you would search the place more thoroughly. You crawled into bed just before Dean. The light clicked off and his heavy breathing became more and more noticeable. You tossed and turned but couldn’t find sleep. After the day you had had, you decided it was time to release some stress. Making sure that no one was up, you slipped from the bed and turned on the shower. 

Hot water cascaded down your shoulders soaking your hair. You thought about the way Dean had looked at you today after Missouri let you in. You thought of the way his calloused hand fit perfectly in yours, how deep and slow his breathing got after falling asleep. You moved your left hand down to cup your breast and your right hand down to your soaking folds. You pinched your nipple causing a jolt of pleasure to shoot through you. 

You began to stroke your pussy lips in small circles, occasionally flicking your clit. You rocked your head back and moaned at the feeling. Dipping a finger inside yourself you pumped slowly. You added another finger and then another. You were stretched but it just felt so good. You pumped inside yourself, curling your fingers to hit your g spot. Thinking about what it would be like to feel Dean inside you pushed you over the edge and you came moaning. 

Exhausted, you finished your shower and headed back to bed stopping to shake your head at what you’d done. You curled up under the covers and drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I loved writing this!


	5. Chapter 5

You woke up warm and comfortable, wrapped in strong arms. You snuggled deeper into them, not remembering where you were right away. Something hard was pressing against your ass, but that was okay. Everything else was warm and comfy. You felt the strong arms tighten and then loosen. “Oh holy fuck,” came a deep voice. The arms let you go and pushed away quickly. You tossed trying to get comfortable again. 

“Mornin’, Dean,” laughed another voice. “Don’t think I didn’t get a picture of you two.”   
“Fuck off, Sammy,” mumbled the other voice. What was going on? You slowly woke yourself up and looked around you. Oh. Shit. You had been spooning with Dean and he had a boner! 

“Mornin’ Y/N!” trilled Sam. 

“Sam what the fuck are you doing?” you asked, automatically grouchy by his bubbly tone. “Oh nothing, nothing, except you and Dean were cuddling.” You flushed red and he could tell he got you. “I had nothing to do with that! I was unconscious and therefore not in charge of my own body,” you said, defending yourself. Sam’s grin only deepened. “Fuck off, Sam,” you said running away to check your suitcase for a suitable outfit.

The next few days passed uneventfully. It put you and the boys on edge, constantly worrying about everyone and their safety. 

“Are you sure there’s a spirit here?” you asked Dean once. He scoffed and nodded. Like that was reassuring. 

You looked through every room, scanning every item, every nook and cranny. The room you had been the most suspicious of had turned out to be a bust. The window had been slightly cracked, letting in cold air. The flaxen color of the bedspread was dusty and old. The bathroom next to it had only a leaky faucet and that was that. 

On the last day of the reunion, people were saying their goodbyes. Missouri and some of the family had decided to grab some fireworks and shoot them off since they were in the middle of nowhere. Everyone sat down to watch the show as Bobby, Sam and Dean’s uncle, and Castiel, their cousin, set them off. 

They were beautiful. The night sky exploded with color, the loud bursts were deafening but they made you feel at home. Dean had his arm around you and a hand on your knee. You’d be sad to leave this “hunt,” but then again you didn’t know how much longer you could be around Dean without telling him how you really felt. The bittersweet emotions tormented you. You were supposed to be a hunter! Fearless! Cold as stone but still caring, in a sense. 

Then everything started going wrong. People began to scream, but there was nothing there. Their bodies writhed in agony, but you couldn’t see anything physically wrong with them. Missouri, Dean and Sam’s Aunt Margery, and a few others you didn’t know were screaming as loud as they could. You ran to Missouri, but as soon as you reached out to her, her skin lit up in flames. You screamed and tried to put it out but it kept burning. The fire began to burn green. Greek fire. 

“Sam!” you screamed. He turned towards you, his eyes glowing with the color of the burning flames. “I know where the Fleece is! It’s in the upper bedroom! It’s the dusty yellow bedspr-” Your voice was choked off when an invisible pair of hands grabbed your throat and raised you high above Missouri’s tortured body. You could feel your eyes bulging from your head.

“Y/N!” shouted Dean. “Get away from her you son of a bitch!” With that he shot the invisible creature holding you with a rock salt gun. You dropped to your knees gasping for breath. 

“Dean,” you coughed weakly. “Y/N… I’m so sorry princess,” he said, rushing to your side and picking you up bridal style and carried you to the back porch. “Dean…”

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

“Where’d you get the gun?” He laughed out loud. “Been thinkin’ that this was going to happen. I hid it earlier.”

You reached up and touched his face, running a thumb over his cheek, catching on the stubble. “I’m sorry… About Missouri,” you whispered, turning your face away from his. The image of her mangled body was permanently etched into your mind. Her burned hands stretched out toward you and you couldn’t help her. 

Dean’s jaw hardened. “You couldn’t help that, princess. Now let’s go help Sammy.” You and Dean sprinted to the bedroom with the flaxen bedspread. Sam was crumpled in a heap next to the bathroom door. Stepping inside, you noticed the severe temperature drop. Looking around for something twisted and evil, you did not find it, only a little girl sitting on the golden bed. Her dark hair was woven into two braids, and she was holding an old-fashioned lighter. 

“I’m not a monster,” she whispered, her translucent body shifting in and out of focus. 

“No, you’re not,” came an unrecognizable voice. Seven spirits had appeared around the girl. The oldest man came forward and touched the girl on the hand and whispered something to her. He turned to you and Dean.

“Burn it…” he whispered. “Burn it, burn it,” the family chanted, their whispers barely audible. You salted the Fleece and turned to Dean.

“Get Sammy, Y/N.” You did as you were asked and brought the unconscious man to where you were standing. Dean flicked on a lighter and tossed it on the shimmering Fleece, igniting it at once. The Greek family dissolved into flames, and the Fleece burned out. The bodies outside stopped burning and everything became still. You and Dean dropped Sammy off at the motel then came back to the farm to properly bury the dead. You gave them a proper hunter’s funeral.


	6. Chapter 6

A day later and you were packing up for the drive home to Colorado. It seemed like a lifetime ago the Winchester brothers had broken into your house, but in reality it had been less than two weeks. Every night since the salt ‘n burn you’d wake up in the middle of the night with night terrors, Missouri’s burned flesh haunting your dreams. Dean was always there to comfort you. When you’d wake up screaming, he’d hold you. He’d tell you it was okay and stroke your hair until you calmed down. 

As you brought your stuff outside to the car, Dean stopped you, trapping you between his arm and the Impala. “Dean, what are you doing?” you murmured. “What I should have done five years ago,” he whispered, pressing his lips to yours. You closed your eyes and fireworks exploded within them. You melted into the kiss, reaching your hand up to tangle in his hair. He put his hand against your cheek and stroked your cheek bone softly. 

You both gasped for air as you pulled away. You looked up at him through your eyelashes, trying to see the look on his face. He bent his head down and brushed his lips against yours softly, then pulled away.

“Stay with us,” he whispered. “We need you. I need you.” You nodded, then indulged in the pleasure of kissing him again. He fumbled with the key to the car, finally opening the door. “Sammy won’t miss us,” he said in your ear. 

He drove you to a hidden thicket in the woods. You began kissing him again as soon as he parked the car. He lifted up your shirt then stopped. “Is this okay?” he asked, his voice thick with lust. You nodded wordlessly and then took off your bra. He marveled at your breasts, taking his time to suck on them, leaving his mark on you. You took off his shirt and stroked the flat planes of his chest. 

You both got out of the car, and you sat on the hood. You wiggled out of your jeans leaving you only in a thong. Reaching down you unbuckled his belt and pulled down his boxers and jeans. His fully-hard cock sprang up and slapped against his stomach. You took it in your hands and pumped it, using his pre-come as lube. You took it in your mouth and licked the bottom side of his shaft. 

Flicking your tongue against his sensitive tip, he moaned and grabbed your hair. “I can’t fucking wait any longer,” he growled. He stood you up then positioned you over the hood of his car. With one swift movement he ripped off your panties. Using his belt, he tied your hands together behind your back. You moaned at his aggressiveness, the slick between your thighs dripping down.

“So wet, princess. So wet for me and my cock,” he grunted, positioning the tip to your throbbing entrance. He entered you slowly, filling you up. “Ahh… Dean,” you moaned as he began pumping into you. “Please, harder,” you cried out. “Tell me what you want from me, princess. Tell me,” he grunted, shallow fucking your entrance. “Please, Dean, fuck me harder and deeper, make me scream. I want to come for you,” you gasped out. He pulled out, then slammed into, fucking you with a ruthless pace. It took all you could not to come right then and there.

Not long after, Dean’s pumps began to get erratic. One hand reached around to rub your clit and you cried out in pleasure. “Come for me baby, now!” You both came at the same time, his seed spilling out onto your thighs. You lay panting on the hood of his car, his cock deflating within you. He reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind your ear. 

“We should get back,” he whispered against your flushed skin. You nodded, both of you getting dressed again. You both drove back to the motel and picked up and smirking Sam.   
You and the boys drove away from the pain that hunt had caused you, but you had each other to help pick up your broken pieces. As long as you were with them, you’d be alright. They were your home. They were your family. It was time to start hunting again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of my failed one shot. Comments and kudos are appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story posted on this website. I actually got this idea based on my family reunion. Good times. Enjoy!


End file.
